Lovers
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: Yuki refuses to accept Shuichi as his lover. That is, until his sister shows up and drags Shuichi out of his life. 2shot yaoi YukixShuichi
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: I wrote this fic around 4 months ago lol I just never put it up. It's completed, but I'm gonna put it up in 2 parts xD

****

Warnings: Shounen ai. Boys liking boys. Obviously, considering this is a gravi fic :P Don't like, then don't read. No flames please.

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Oh, and I kinda changed some stuff in gravi to suit my own evil purposes :D

!#$&()

Lovers

Lovers.

There was something infinitely curious about that word, Yuki decided. He guessed that it must be because of all the romance novels he had written- the word must have been imprinted in his memory, or something like that.

It was most definitely _not_ because the word had something to do with Shuichi.

Yet he still couldn't help the fact that every time he typed the damned word a mental image of a grinning Shuichi popped into his head.

__

Must be overstressed, Yuki thought stubbornly. Yes, that had to be it. There was no plausible reasoning.

Other than the possibility that he loved the annoying little brat.

__

Impossible.

It was really as simple as that.

Glaring at the offending word on the screen of his laptop, Yuki wondered vaguely what his lo- no, part- no, what his… flatmate was doing.

__

He's a flatmate with benefits. That's all. I didn't even want him to live here In the first place, Yuki growled inwardly.

The vocalist was the bane of his existence, the proof that he had some emotion in his otherwise empty shell.

"I hate him." Yuki growled out loud.

"Hate who?" and of course, the person in mention just had to enter the room at that very moment.

"I thought I told you not to come in here uninvited." the blond snapped.

A flicker of hurt and annoyance showed in the pink haired boy's eyes for a split second before disappearing. "I knocked. You didn't answer." he said shortly, shrugging. "Here are the beers you asked for anyway."

Shuichi placed two bottles on the table and left without saying another word.

Strange.

Very, very strange.

__

What was up with him? Yuki thought angrily, scowling at the door. _Something bad happen to ruin his perfect world? _he snorted and tried to think about his almost finished novel. _It's none of my business anyway._

Shuichi glared at the shut door.

He loved Yuki, he truly did, with all his heart, but sometimes he really felt like ripping the man's guts out.

Right now was one of those times.

__

Why does he have to be so damn rude to me? I'm his lover for god's sake!

Shuichi blinked.

Lover. That sounded… nice.

__

Not that Yuki would think that.

Lover.

Shuichi frowned slightly. Well, he _was_ technically Yuki's lover, though Yuki would never call him that in a million years. He'd probably call him something stupid like his flatmate. The singer snorted. It would be distinctly Yuki-ish.

But everyone knew they were lovers, so why couldn't the blond just accept it? And for that matter, why couldn't they just share the same bed?

__

That way I don't have to pack my bed up every morning only to unpack it again every night, Shuichi thought. Sighing, he leant back on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling.

He got the shock of his life when the phone suddenly began to ring. Jumping a foot in the air, the singer gave an almighty and very un-manly shriek before realising that it was just the phone.

Which was ringing.

Which meant that he had to pick it up.

Dragging his feet across the floor, Shuichi reluctantly picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi."

"Hey! Remember me?"

"Maiko! Of course I remember you, baka! How could I forget my own sister?" he grinned and flopped onto the sofa.

Maiko laughed on the other end of the line. "Glad to hear it 'niisan. Now when are you coming down to visit us?"

Shuichi winced. He hadn't exactly parted on the best terms with his parents, so he wasn't looking forward to seeing them again. "I can't, Maiko. Work's really busy at the moment." he lied.

"Oh." the disappointment in his little sister's voice nearly broke his resolve to never visit his parents again. He was just thinking about confessing that he didn't want to see them when Maiko spoke again. "That's okay! I'll just have to come and see you then, 'niisan!"

Shuichi choked. "V- visit me?" he laughed nervously, imagining all sorts of horrible scenes of Yuki and Maiko meeting each other for the first time.

They would probably end up in some sort of mutated bitch fight. He could visualise Maiko ripping Yuki's hair and shoving noodles up his nose all too vividly.

"Ummm… Are you sure that's a good idea, Maiko?" Shuichi asked, trying to sound offhand.

"Don't you want me to meet him?" Shuichi could hear the pout in her voice.

"It's not that I don't want to see you! The pink haired singer hastily assured her. "it's just that… well, Yuki's not exactly the nicest person you're ever going to meet." Shuichi warned.

"You're just over exaggerating Shu-chan!" Maiko laughed. "I'll be there tomorrow." and with those parting words she hung up.

"Imoutosan!" Shuichi yelled, but there was no answer. "Kuso!" he slammed he phone down.

"If you dare break it then you're going to pay for it, brat." Yuki snapped, emerging from his study.

Shuichi wondered how he was going to break the news to Yuki. "Ummm… Yuki?"

"What?" the blond demanded impatiently.

"Well, um…"

"I don't have all day, baka. Hurry the hell up."

"My sister's coming down for the weekend. Is that ok?" Shuichi blurted out.

Yuki stared at him as it sunk in. "Your sister is coming _here_?" he smirked. "This is _my_ apartment, brat. I'll invite whoever the hell I want, when I want."

"I live here too!" Shuichi cried out, outraged.

"You are my-" Yuki broke off, unsure of how to finish. What would he call him? Boyfriend? Partner? Soul mate? Gods forbid, lover? "-partner, as degrading as that is." the blond sneered. "You are living here because you want to, not because I want you here. You might live here against my wishes, but you definitely don't run this place."

Shuichi knew that there were tears running down his cheeks, staining his otherwise flawless skin. That had hurt. That had really, really hurt.

__

When is he just going to accept that I'm a part of his life? _Does he really want me to leave, or is it just some sort of act? _Shuichi stifled a sob.

Yuki watched the vocalist cry, no emotions showing on his face. There was a faint flicker of something… pity? regret?…in his eyes.

"You- you don't meant that. You can't mean that." Shuichi gave a particularly loud hiccough.

"Of course I do." Yuki said coldly. "You're like a parasite. You _do_ know what a parasite is, don't you?"

"Fucking bastard!" he hissed. "I hate you!"

"Then get out of my life, baka." Yuki said, not even a hint of an emotion in his voice.

He walked off, back to his study, without a glance at his… flatmate… Shuichi rubbed at cheeks furiously, trying to get rid of the tearstains, cursing his own weakness.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Surprised, Shuichi opened the door, and gave a yelp of surprise when he saw his sister standing there, bags in hand.

"Maiko! What the-"

"'niisan!" Maiko literally threw herself onto her older brother.

Shuichi landed around a metre away, back pressed against the ground, wincing as he felt several bruises start to form.

"Shu-chan! I haven't seen you in ages!" she semi-squealed, hugging him tightly. She suddenly turned serious. "I've really missed you. It hasn't been the same without you."

Shuichi smiled. "I've missed you too. And likewise, things just aren't the same without your quick thinking." he said, grinning.

Maiko swatted at him playfully. She was about to hug him again when she got a proper look at her brother and took in his tearstained cheeks, the bags under his eyes and how thin he had become.

She was about to ask him why he looked so unwell, but he started speaking before she got a chance to speak.

"Why are you here? I mean, why are you here now, not tomorrow? Not that I'm not glad or anything." he added, grinning mischievously.

"I wanted to surprise you, 'niisan." Maiko said happily. "That's why I wanted to make you believe I was coming tomorrow." she said, laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you, baka?" Yuki demanded, leaving his study to find out what the source of all the commotion was.

His eyes widened slightly as he took in the scene before him- Shuichi lying on his back, with a girl straddling him.

"Hi!" the girl leapt up. "I'm Maiko, Shuichi's little sister. You must be Yu-"

"I thought I told you that she wasn't welcome here?" Yuki growled, ignoring Maiko's indignant gasp. "Get her out of my apartment. Now."

Maiko was horrified. Was this how her brother was treated when he was with his lover? Some lover this Yuki guy was!

__

Egocentric asshole more like, Maiko thought angrily, noticing how defeated Shuichi looked.

His shoulders were slumped, his eyes cast downward, full of despair and anger at himself.

"Not now Yuki…" the singer mumbled, hoping that Maiko didn't hear. "Not around my sister, _please_."

"What's going on?" Maiko demanded. "Shuichi, why is he treating you like this? You told us that he treated you well, that he was really nice to you!"

Yuki snorted. "Well he was obviously lying. Now get out."

She glared back at him. "Fine. Come on Shu-chan, we're leaving."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Why would the brat be leaving?"

"Look at him!" Maiko cried out, gesturing at her brother who looked at her in alarm.

"Huh?"

"I'm looking." Yuki said in a bored drawl. "So what?"

"He's so thin! What have you been doing, starving him? And those bags under his eyes! They never used to be there! And he looks so…depressed…"

"I'm not depressed!" Shuichi protested weakly.

"I don't like the idea of my brother living with you." Maiko finished off. "I'm taking you home now." she said to her stunned brother.

"Matte!" Yuki shouted as Maiko was halfway through dragging her brother out the door. "You can't just take him!"

"Why not?" Maiko demanded. Was that a flicker of fear in his eyes?

__

Maybe he does love my brother. Maybe he's just scared that he really is in love. Maybe this is his way of hiding his fear- by being so cold.

"H- he hasn't gone his belongings." Yuki finished lamely.

He can't go! If he goes, then I'll be alone… Yuki thought helplessly, before gathering his emotions together once more. _It doesn't matter. It's not like I need him. I like being alone._

Maiko was watching him curiously, while Shuichi was staring at him hopefully.

"Doesn't matter." Yuki snapped. "I'll send them later. Now get out of my apartment!"

Maiko sighed. She had been wrong. Shoving Shuichi out the door, she hissed one last warning to the writer.

"Don't you _dare _come near Shuichi again."

Tbc…

!#$&()

****

A/N: Review! Lol, again no flames cuz I just find them so pointless. The next chapter will be out soon.


	2. Come back home

****

A/N: here's the next part! Thank you so much for the feedback :D

Warnings and disclaimers are the same as in the last chapter.

!#$&()

The next few days were like some sort of screwed up film. The plot was absolute crap, the acting was terrible, and it was the same scenery for the entire thing.

Yuki had given up on his writing. He just couldn't bring himself to writing romance when his love life was a totally fucked up saga. Although he had learnt two important things: 1) never mess with your boyfriend's sister, and 2) he liked having Shuichi around.

He liked Shuichi, period. He liked Shuichi a lot.

And he missed him.

It had taken him the better part of two days to figure all of this out. Half of him wanted to call Shuichi and command him to come home immediately, but he was too proud. He couldn't bring himself to eat humble pie.

And although he wanted nothing more than to have Shuichi in his arms, he knew that it wasn't going to be as easy as making one phone call.

__

I hurt him. I really hurt him.

Yuki slammed his fist against the wall, angry at himself and at Shuichi for being so fucking kind and forgiving- for being so damn loveable. And even if he did manage to win Shuichi's affections again, he would have to eat a shitload of humble pie before he got into Maiko's good books. But he guessed that didn't really matter, as long as he got Shuichi back.

A semi evil smirk crossed Yuki's lips.

All he needed now was a plan.

It had been almost a week.

Only one more day, then it would be a whole, entire week.

A week living in a strange apartment without Yuki.

"You're not still thinking about him, are you?" Maiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Shuichi replied hastily. "Of course not! I was just wondering when I was going to get my stuff back, that's all."

It was obvious that Shuichi was lying.

__

He still loves Yuki, after all that bastard's done to him. If that's not true love, then nothing is.

Smiling sadly, Maiko sat down opposite her older brother. "I wish you would stop torturing yourself like this, Shu-chan. You know I hate it when you're sad."

"I'm sorry Mai-chan, I really am. But I love him so much…" he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to go to bed and see what tomorrow brings, okay?"

"Sure…"

__

But it's not even 6pm yet… Maiko shot one last desperate glance at her brother. _Oh Kami sama, please let him get better soon…_

Yuki glanced at Shuichi's jacket which had obviously been thrown without care onto the sofa. The blond hadn't touched any of Shuichi's stuff- he still hoped that the singer would come back to him. Surely Shuichi had to at least phone for his belongings, or visit to pick up his stuff.

As if reading his mind, the phone began to ring. Sprinting to the phone, Yuki waited for the phone to ring twice before picking up.

"What?" he snapped, not wanting to sound desperate.

"_What_ is right!"

Yuki winced. It was that damn guitarist with the girly hair, not his Shuichi. "What the hell do you want?"

"Where is Shuichi? What have you done to him you bastard?" Hiro yelled.

"What did _I_ do to him! He's the one who left." Yuki said bitterly.

There was silence. After what seemed like several humiliating hours for Yuki, Hiro finally spoke.

"_He_ left _you_?"

"Trying to rub it in, are you?" Yuki snapped.

"No, I just can't imagine him doing that… Are you sure it's the same Shuichi we're talking about here?" Hiro asked suspiciously.

He seriously couldn't imagine his pink haired friend walking out on Yuki. After all, Yuki was Shuichi's _world_- he breathed, ate and lived on the author. Why would he suddenly leave?

"Did you do anything to hurt him at all? Did you hit him, or-"

"I didn't fucking touch him, alright?" Yuki growled. Interrogations always pissed him off.

"Oh. But then why…" Hiro trailed off.

Yuki sighed. It sounded like another rush of static over the phone. "His sister didn't want him to stay with me. So she took him, and left."

"Oh!" Hiro gave a loud groan. "That explains a helluva lot of things."

Silence.

Then, "Do you miss him?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Take it whatever way you want." Yuki shrugged, even though he knew that the guitarist couldn't see him. "I don't care."

"Do you want him back?" there was a sly note in the long haired boy's voice.

Yuki groaned mentally. The baka was probably going to come up with some hare brained scheme to get Shuichi back, which would fail miserably and end up embarrassing the author completely.

"Not with your help I don't."

Hiro sighed. Another rush of static. "Would you just swallow your pride, Yuki, and let me help you? I'm his best friend- I know him way better than you do. I can help you get him back in no time at all."

"Why the hell are you helping me?" Yuki demanded, suspicion evident in his voice. "I hate you, and you hate me. Why the sudden difference? Are you going to tell me, or do I have to beat the shit out of you?"

It was in these moments that Hiro remembered at Yuki was a dangerous man. It was also in these moments that he wondered how the hell Shuichi put up with this guy. Hiro wondered what to tell him- the truth, or some fabricated lie? He settled on the truth.

"Shuichi loves you." he said honestly.

"Unfortunately." the author growled under his breath, loud enough for it to be heard by Hiro, who ignored him.

"And all I want is for him to be happy. And I have no idea why, but you make him happy. The way he looks at you…" Hiro gave an exasperated growl. "Shuichi's probably miserable about now. I just want to make him happy again. That's it- after this is over, we won't have anything to do with each other again, got it?"

"Hn." Yuki grunted.

Hiro took it as a yes. "Good. We'll start now."

"How? I don't even know where the brat is."

"I'll find out." Hiro said. "I'll call you later."

"Looking forward to it." Yuki said sarcastically, and hung up.

Though truth be told, he was.

Shuichi woke up several hours laster, and immediately wondered where Yuki was- was he safe? Was he asleep? He wasn't smoking or drinking was he? Was he out having sex with a random girl? Or-

__

Wait… I don't live with Yuki anymore, Shuichi reminded himself sadly. He rolled over, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what the author was doing at the moment.

__

He's probably out shagging some girl he doesn't know the name of, having forgotten all about me, the singer thought bitterly.

Shuichi sighed and glanced over at his mobile, and checked it quickly, hoping against hope that Yuki had called. There had been no missed calls, but he had eight new messages.

He read through them, smiling a little to himself. Five of them were from Hiro, demanding to know where he was, one was from Maiko, telling him that she had gone out and couldn't be bothered writing a note, knowing that he would manage to lose it, and the last two were from Tohma, politely telling him to get back to work or else he would be fired.

__

Like I care.

He started messing around on his phone, replied to some of Hiro's messages, telling him that he was safe, not doing anything illegal, and that he would be back at work the following morning. Shuichi subconsciously started dialling Yuki's number, so used to doing it all the time.

"What?"

Shuichi flinched.

__

What the- Oh? Oh. Oh! Shit!

"Uh, sorry wrong number." Shuichi rasped out.

There was a short pause, then: "Shuichi? Is that you? Shuichi? Don't you dare-"

Shuichi hung up.

Heart thumping away in his chest, he mentally berated himself for doing such an idiotic thing.

__

He's not a part of you anymore, Shindou! He's gone, he's dead to you.

But somehow Shuichi just couldn't bring himself to think that. He just couldn't face life without Yuki. It sounded so sappy, a typical Mills and Boon cliché, or something out of a chick flick, but it was true. Every damned word of it. And sometimes he hated himself for it.

For being so dependent.

For being so in love.

For being himself.

Yuki cursed and threw the phone across the room before remembering that it had caller ID. The blond cursed everything he could possibly curse as he sprinted across the room and, hands shaking madly, picked up the phone and called Shuichi's number.

Shuichi groaned and picked up the phone.

"What-"

"Don't hang up."

"Y- Yuki?" Shuichi gasped.

"Hai."

He sounded so hesitant, so unsure of himself. Shuichi didn't have the heart to hang up- although he would probably get nothing out of this conversation but more pain, he wanted nothing more than to hear Yuki's voice.

__

I am so pathetic. So, so pathetic.

"Alright…" Shuichi sat up in his bed and pulled the blankets tightly around him. "Is something the matter?"

Yuki gave a bitter laugh. "Of course something's the matter baka."

"Are you sick?" Shuichi asked, worried.

Another bitter laugh. "Not exactly. Not in the conventional way at least."

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked softly, confused.

A sigh. Then silence.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Shuichi asked, more scared than ever. It didn't sound like the Yuki he knew on the other side of the phone. Yuki was never unsure of himself- if he wanted something, he got it. It was really as simple as that.

Another pause. Then:

"When are you coming home?" Yuki asked quietly.

Shuichi gasped for the second time that night. "W-when am I- I coming h-home?" he repeated shakily. He had never thought that he would hear those words coming from Yuki's mouth. Never.

"You don't have to repeat it baka." Yuki snapped, annoyed, but there was nothing he could do to hide his fear that Shuichi wouldn't come back to him.

"I- I'm just surprised, that's all. I mean, it's just…" he trailed off. "Um… Yuki?"

"Nani?"

"Do you really want me back?" Shuichi asked so quietly that Yuki almost missed it.

The blond smiled, a rare show of emotion. He was extremely glad that Shuichi couldn't see him.

"Yes. Come back home, Shuichi." the writer said. He paused, then added in a quick mumble that was hardly audible: "I miss you koibito."

Embarrassed beyond words, but satisfied, Yuki hung up, leaving Shuichi to dwell on his words for countless hours.

Yuki woke up the next morning by a loud rapping sound. He growled and rolled over, falling straight off the couch and onto the hard floor.

"Kuso!" he yelled.

"Yuki?"

Yuki gave another animalistic growl. What the hell did Shuichi want this time of morning? Why couldn't he just-

The author gasped as realisation sunk in.

Shuichi?

He opened the door and found a familiar face staring back at him anxiously.

"Have you changed your mind? Because I can go if you wa-" the singer's babbling was cut off as Yuki pressed a fierce kiss on his unsuspecting lips.

He moaned softly and responded just as fiercely, his hands exploring the body he knew so well- every curve, every dip, every scar. He allowed Yuki to explore his mouth willingly, wondering how he had managed to go without this for an entire week. It had been too long. Way too long.

"Been too long." Yuki panted as if reading his thoughts as they sucked in badly needed air. "Don't you dare leave me again, baka. Now phone your damned sister and tell her that you're not going to leave this apartment ever again." he growled, pressing feather light kisses against Shuichi's flushed skin. "And after that we can carry on… _acquainting_ ourselves." he smirked.

Shuichi nodded obediently. He would have obeyed if Yuki had asked him to jump off a cliff- at that moment he didn't care, he didn't give a damn about anything, just as long as Yuki kept kissing him.

The singer picked up the phone and dialled Maiko's number.

"Mosh-"

"I'm staying with Yuki."

"_Nani_!" Maiko asked in disbelief. "There is no way that you are returning to that bastard, 'niisan. He doesn't treat you right!"

"I love him, Maiko." Shuichi said softly. "I love him."

Silence.

Then Maiko let out a long breath. "We'll talk about this later Shu-chan. For now you can be with him."

"Arigatou." Shuichi gave a relieved smile. Hanging up, he felt arms snake around his waist, and a mouth attach itself to his ear, nibbling gently on the lobe.

"What did she say?" the blond whispered.

Shuichi laughed. "That tickles!" he grinned. "She says it's fine. For the moment anyway."

"Good." Yuki gave a sharp nod, before smirking semi-evilly. "Now let's go to bed."

"What! But- but-" Shuichi protested.

__

I can't go to bed! Not in this condition! Shuichi thought wildly, shifting uncomfortably in his too- tight jeans.

The semi evil smirk widened. "Who said we're going to bed to sleep?"

Shuichi blinked innocently at him, before his eyes widened, and he dragged the blond off to the bedroom.

!#$&

When Yuki awoke for the second time that day it was because the phone was ringing. He groaned loudly, and the pink blob next to him shifted a bit, before rolling over, and Yuki realised it was Shuichi's head.

The pink haired boy gave a lazy smile and mumbled something under his breath before falling asleep again. Yuki allowed himself one affectionate smile before picking up the phone.

"Whoever you are, this had better be good." he warned.

"It is!" Hiro said excitedly. "I found out where he's staying!"

Yuki blinked, before giving an exasperated sigh. "Is that all you had to tell me about?"

"What? I thought you actually loved Shuichi! I thought you wanted to find him!" Hiro accused.

"I've already found and talked to him." Yuki said. "We've sorted things out."

"Oh." Hiro said blankly. "Right then."

"Hn."

Never any good at phone conversations in the first place, Yuki hung up without any further words. He pulled Shuichi closer, and he had just about fallen asleep again when the doorbell rang. Yuki swore and pulled his pillow over his head.

He could make out the muffled sound of the doorbell being rung again, and then there was silence. Satisfied, thinking that whoever had come to visit them had gone away, Yuki made himself comfortable again. There was a scraping sound, then suddenly the sound of the door opening then shutting.

__

What the hell?

Yuki sat up, alarmed. Who the hell was in his apartment? And how had they got in? Only he and Shuichi had the keys for the apartment! And probably Tohma too, but that had never been proven

The bedroom door opened, and Maiko stepped inside. She and Yuki glared at each other for a while, before Maiko realised two extremely vital things: 1) They were in bed. Together. 2) They were naked.

She blushed. "Oh shit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Yuki grunted. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. Just get out."

"I'm not leaving. Not until we've had a proper talk anyway." she said resolutely. "Go back to sleep- I'll be in the lounge. But as soon as you wake up we're having a talk, got it?"

Yuki shrugged again, and it was obvious that he was extremely irritated. "Do whatever the hell you want to. Just get out of my bedroom! No wait." his eyes narrowed. "How did you get the key to my apartment?"

"It's Shuichi's key." Maiko replied, heading for the door. "I'm going to make a call to my friend, alright?"

Not waiting for him to reply, she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Yuki groaned, wondering how the hell he was going to get rid of her.

__

Well at least with her on the phone it will stop all other calls coming through, Yuki thought.

Shuichi mumbled something and moved closer towards Yuki. Smiling slightly, the author allowed himself to be a cuddle toy for the first time in his life, and quickly fell asleep.

!#$&

When he awoke a few hours later, he could hear Maiko shouting something in the other room to one of her friends.

"- didn't you know? Baka, they're lovers! Didn't I-" she carried on in vain for some time but Yuki had stopped listening. He stroked Shuichi's hair gently, revelling in the lithe body pressed tightly against his.

Lovers.

Yuki smiled. He liked that word.

Owari 23/6/05

!#$&()

****

A/N: finished! Lol, hope you enjoyed


End file.
